Ultimatium
by lillyyyy160
Summary: Aria's Parents give her an ultimatium...Stay away from Ezra or Move out of the house..What will she choose. Rated T Because im paranoid


Its been one week since my parent's ultimatum. They found out about Ezra and I.

*FLASHBACK*

" You are not allowed to see him!" my father screamed.

"You can't do that. I'm at the age of consent."

"Either you stay away from him or you get out of this house!"

I stormed up to my room and started packing clothes. I grabbed everything in needed for school and to get ready. I grabbed my phone, purse and car keys and went downstairs.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I think you know exactly where I'm going." I slammed the door behind me and got into my car and drove away. I got to Ezra's door and rang the bell

"What's wrong?" He asked sensing something was wrong

I collapsed into his embrace.

"My parents found out about us. They told me to stay away from you or get out. So I left." I said crying

"shhh...Its alright... you can stay here. Do you have clothes"

"Yeah almost my entire wardrobe. Its in a really big suitcase in my trunk."

"Here give me you keys. I'll go get it you just make yourself comfortable"

* END FLASHBACK*

"Aria" Ezra said

"hmm' I said still looking out the window. He cam over and wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. Its been really hard lately. Since we got brought into the police station our my friendship with the girls has been falling apart. I haven't talked to any of them for like 2 weeks. And then the thing with my parents happened. You're really the only person I can count on."

"I know that its tough that your not at home any more but I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get to see you."

"Ezra, the choice was easy. I will always pick you." I rested my head on his chest, feeling safe. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed up and down my back.

My phone rang ruining the moment. The screen read 'Spencer'. Why the hell was Spencer calling me. I haven't talked to her in two weeks.

"Hello"

"Aria"

"Yeah"

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So...how are you"

"Really, Spence. We haven't spoken n 2 weeks and you want to know how I've been? Why did you call anyways?"

"I know and I miss you. That's why I called."

"I miss you too."

"So how are you?"

"Well I got kicked out of the house last week but other than that I've been just dandy" I said sarcastically.

"Oh my god Aria what did you do"

"They found out about Ezra."

" Have they called?"

"Who my parents, my mom called and told me she was fine with me being with Ezra and she would try to talk to my dad."

"That's good. He will be fine with it its just going to take time,"

"Thanks"

"I got to go. Melissa needs my help. That girl is so pregnant she can't get off the couch by herself. And she still has two months to go."

"Bye Spence"

"Bye"

" Wait Spence."

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you called."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>I sat watching tv with my legs pulled to my chest. Ezra was getting dinner and said he would be back before 'The Glades' started so I sat not really watching the Episode of Criminal Minds playing on screen. I sat thinking about my dad. How could he be so hypocritical? Who Cares if Ezra was my teacher...he's not anymore. And who cares if there is a six years age difference. He hooked up with one of his students that had to be at least twenty years younger than him. And he was cheating on my mom. And he says its different because she wasn't a minor. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Ezra come in. He comes over and Kisses my cheek.<p>

I Jump "Holy Shit! You scared the crap out of me"

" Sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"My hypocritical dad."

" He is only trying to protect you. You're his little girl. When we have a daughter I would do anything to protect he."

"But you wouldn't try to make her leave the man she is in love with."

"Let's not worry about this now," he said grabbing the food and bringing it over. "Let's eat"

We sat watching out favorite show eating Chinese food and for the first time in this whole week I laughed and for that hour I forgot about my problems.


End file.
